the_daggersfandomcom-20200214-history
Morgana Bever
Morgana Bever is a character on The Island. She débuts in the fourth episode of the first season. She lived at the island before the Curse, then, after the death of her daughter Louise La Dant, she retired to the woods, and when the Curse stroke, she became the cannibal witch known as "Sweet Old Granny" History When Robson Benthern is being eaten by vermins, the Sweet Old Granny comes and rescues him, bringing him to her house. When Robson awakes, she offers him some cookies, and he accepts, starting to fall asleep again, then the Witch goes to the kitchen and starts preparing the dinner. The Sweet Old Granny comes in, and thinks he is sleeping. She sings something joyfully, and goes back to the kitchen. The granny gets back to the living room, but now Robson can see she is a monster, a witch, as he ate an eye pitanga. The Witch sees he is still awake, so she offers him another cookie. He accepts it, but when she leaves, he throws it out and eats another small bitter fruit. She comes back and finds he sleeping, so she says joyfully "I will cook you", but at this time, Robson takes the basket and launches his dagger against her. She was able to block it, but he jumped through the window, and strangely, his dagger got back to his hand, like a boomerang. The witch screams. ("Sweet and Bitter") Isabelle and Brent are welcomed at the house, and the Sweet Old Granny offers them cookies. The two eat, starting to get sleepy. The granny starts to sing something at the kitchen. Isabelle discovers the truth by eating one of the small bitter red fruits, and wakes Brent, also making he eat one of the red fruits. The two start making a plan for escaping the house. As they hide up, the Witch comes and doesn't see them, so she says "Playing hide and seek? Oh children, do you really want to play with me?" The old woman starts looking for them at the house, and the two try to escape. They run to the kitchen, and extinguish the candles, leaving it all dark. The witch laughs. The two hide at the kitchen. Isabelle and Brent are hidden at the kitchen, but the granny uses magic to illuminate the room, and the two are discovered. "It was just a trick" she says "Come here, children, you don't need to hide", and Isabelle and Brent, nervous, get back to the living room. The two are at the witch's living room when the witch comes. She asks them to wait, because she will "take care" of a special guest, and leaves. ("Hide and Seek") The witch talks to someone to stay quiet, then comes to the living room, and Isabelle hides the Spell Book. The witch asks her to leave because she has to heal and wake Brent up, and Isabelle does it, taking the book with her. The witch screams as she is burnt down. ("The Hunt") Trivia *She was mentioned by Louise La Dant at episode Dead Minds when she talks about "her mother's isolation". Appearances Category:Characters Category:Support Characters Category:Villains Category:Former Neutrals Category:Book Spell Owners Category:Magic Praticers Category:Wizards Category:Killed by Isabelle Benthern Category:Killed by Robson Benthern